


sky as a kite

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob glances up, and Mikey grins at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky as a kite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365. Thanks to saba1789 for the prompt: _blue_.

"So then Gerard comes over, right-"

Mikey's hands are still moving over his bass in an itchy, arrhythmic meander. Bob says, "Uh huh," and turns his eyes resolutely to his own knees.

"And he's like, this is so fucked, let's leave, and I'm like, naw, man, we just got here, come on." Mikey gives the strings a sudden twang. Bob twitches. "And then Gabe's all, introduce me, bitch, so I tell him this is my brother, and Gabe-" A short fluid run of notes. "Gabe grabs Gerard's wrist and drags him onto his lap! And G's, like, flailing, and he knocks into my cup, and it just spills all over me. So I go, okay, have fun, kids, I'm gonna go dry off."

Mikey pauses. Bob glances up, and Mikey grins at him. Bob hastily turns back to the faded seams of his jeans.

"So at the end of the night I start looking around, and there's Gerard sitting there on the couch by himself. And I say, so did you give Gabe a lap dance or what? And he turns red - I mean _bright_ red, you know how he gets-" A long ringing note. Bob nods. "And I've never gotten him to say a single word about it."

"You, uh." Bob clears his throat. "You think maybe he really did?"

"Well," Mikey says, "maybe not an actual lap dance. But something, right?"

Mikey's bare foot swings across the aisle and comes to rest across Bob's thighs.

"I mean, something would pretty much have to happen, don't you think?"

Bob's hands come up of their own volition to cup Mikey's ankle. Mikey's strumming resolves itself into a steady, unswerving beat. Bob lifts his head at last, and once he does he can't look away from Mikey's shining eyes.


End file.
